Lemon Candy
by Aurorafalter
Summary: Kau tahu permen lemon? Permen yang berasa asam dan diakhiri manis itu terasa istimewa bagiku. Permen yang telah menemani hari-hariku setidaknya sampai saat ini. SPECIAL Fict for Leads Day! / DMHG / RnR Please!


Kau tahu permen lemon? Permen yang berasa asam dan diakhiri manis itu terasa istimewa bagiku. Permen yang telah menemani hari-hariku setidaknya sampai saat ini.

oOoOo

**LEMON CANDY**

**Disclaimer: ****T****his story based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**Aurorafalter**_** Present**

**Special Fict For Lead's Day**

**Happy Birthday Leads!**

oOoOo

"Semangat Granger!"

Hermione Granger kembali mendesah frustasi, setidaknya untuk beberap menit yang lalu otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Nona Serba Tahu ini mengacak-acak rambut cokelat mengembangnya dengan gemas sampai kusut masai. Siapa gerangan yang telah mengiriminya surat kecil yang bertuliskan 'Semangat Granger' dan sebutir permen lemon? Ya permen lemon.

Permen lemon, sudah enam tahun belakangan ini Hermione tidak pernah absen dikirimi sebutir permen lemon dan kartu ucapan remeh temeh berisi 'Semoga Harimu menyenangkan Granger' atau 'Semangat Nona Tahu Segala' atau yang sempat membuatnya terkejut 'Semoga Kau Selamat Dari Voldemort' dan itu berlangsung setiap hari, dan selama enam tahun tak pernah absen. Dimanapun dia berada. Entah mengapa permen lemon ini selalu ada disamping kepalanya tiap ia bangun tidur, dimanapun dia menginap, dirumahnya sendiri, dikamarnya asrama Gryffindor, The Burrow sampai disini dipelarian ia bersama Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' dalam rangka menghindari incaran Voldemort dan kroco-kroconya yang berjuluk Death Eater yang sadisnya ampun-ampunan mengalahkan Godzilla sedang datang bulan.

"Mione, kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda jangkung berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik diwajahnya, Ron Weasley.

"Ya Ron aku sudah.." ucap Hermione mengambang.

"Err, tampaknya kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik Mione, kau sedang sakit?"

"Tidak Ron, aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja pikiranku terasa buntu."

"Oh baguslah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu, kita harus segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, takdir yang telah menanti kita," ucap Ron bijak.

"Yaa, kau benar Ron, kita harus menghadapi takdir yang menunggu dihadapan kita. Kau mau permen lemon?"

"Permen lemon lagi? Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran siapa yang dengan rajinnya mengirimu permen lemon setiap hari Mione, dia berbakat sekali menjadi penguntitmu, hahaha..."

"Entahlah, jangan suruh aku berfikir lagi atau otakku akan meledak seperti bom nuklir Nagasaki Ron! Aku mandi dulu, dan jangan mengintip, bisulan tuh matamu nanti," kelakar Hermione.

Hermione bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah kecil sambil menahan kuap menuju kamar mandi darurat, kamar mandi yang terletak dibelakang tenda ajaib dimana mereka tinggal yang dikhususkan agar mereka tidak usah mandi di sungai atau empang. Baru beberapa langkah dia dikejutkan dengan suara Ron yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ron? Kau mengganggu ritual mandiku yang berharga kau tahu?"

"Ehh, kalau aku boleh tahu bom nuklir itu apa sih Mione?"

"Arrgghh, tanyakan pada Voldy yang tengah bersisir Ron!"

oOoOo

Akhirnya hari yang telah dinanti-nanti telah tiba, Rezim Voldemort telah menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa sukses menuju kerak neraka yang paling dasar. Battle of Hogwarts kedua telah dimenangkan gemilang oleh kubu pendukung Harry Potter, walaupun banyak yang harus dikorbankan untuk itu semua mereka merasa bahagia dan bersyukur sekali, apa yang telah dicita-citakan selama ini –dunia sihir yang aman- telah tercapai bersama diadilinya bekas-bekas pelahap maut a.k.a Death Eater buas di pengadilan tinggi Wizengamout.

Tidak hanya kemenangan yang berhasil diraih, tapi juga kebenaran yang hakiki yang terungkap dan menyeruak dipermukaan. Severus Snape, pria berambut licin selicin perosotan Disneyland ternyata adalah orang yang sangat berjasa bagi kemenangan ini, tugasnya yang sebagai agen ganda –bukan kepribadian ganda- sangat membantu pergerakan Orde Phoenix dalam membasmi kejahatan akibat ulah antek-antek Voldemort. Dan yang paling mencengangkan dan menjadi berita hot Daily Prophet selama seminggu berturut-turut adalah Keluarga Malfoy yang tiba-tiba berbalik arah menjadi pendukung Orde Phoenix, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Keluarga Malfoy dinilai dan dicap sebagai pengikut fanatik dari Voldemort yang siap melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh pria yang dulunya ganteng itu.

oOoOo

After war, banyak sekali yang berubah dari Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, bangunan yang dulunya tampak suram itu sekarang direnovasi mengingat banyaknya bagian dari kastil ini yang hancur akibat adu mantra sembrono dari Death Eter dan Orde Phoenix. Kastil ini nampak lebih bersahabat sekarang, karena peri rumah sengaja mengusulkan pada kepala sekolah -Proffesor McGonagall- untuk mengecat ruangan-ruangan tentu dengan warna-warna yang asik dipandang mata seperti pink, kuning muda, hijau daun, biru laut bahkan ada satu ruangan yang bercat loreng-loreng motif macan. Para jajaran pengajar pun dibanjiri oleh Proffesor-Proffesor muda yang berbakat dalam bidangnya. Tak hanya berbakat pada bidangnya, tetapi juga memiliki tampang yang menggoda mata.

Tahun ketujuh Hermione Granger berlangsung sepi, teman sejawatnya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley memutuskan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannnya melainkan mengikuti pelatihan calon auror muda dibawah bimbingan langsung Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sebagai veteran perang yang paling berjasa, tentulah Harry dan Ron tidak menyia-nyiakan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Kingsley tersebut, melalui sedikit bujuk rayu Ron dan Harry, akhirnya Hermione memafhumi keputusan dua sobat karibnya itu untuk berlaga dikancah per-auroran.

"Psstt Psssttt, Mione Mione..."

"Ada apa Gin?"

"Selamat Mione, kau telah menjadi Ketua Murid perempuan sesuai cita-citamu dan menjadi pasangan dari ferret cabul berwajah ganteng yang selalu kau impikan Mione!"

"Oh Gin, jangn kau buat aku mual dengan memikirkan bagaimana aku akan menjalani tahun terahirku dengan berbagi ruangan dengan ferret pirang sok keren itu. Hei aku tak suka pirang itu Gin! Yah Tapi kuharap setelah perang besar itu dia bisa berubah, walaupun aku tak berharap banyak sih.." ucap Hermione sarkas.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Mione, barang kali si Ferret itu sudah tobat..."

Ting Ting Ting

Terdengar bunyi gelas yang di ketuk dengan sendok dari arah mimbar depan. Hermione hampir saja melupakan dia sekarang sedang makan malam di great hall seusai penobatannya sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan berpasangan dengan Ketua Murid Laki-laki , Draco –Ferret- Malfoy. Tampak Proffesor McGonagall sebagai kepala sekolah baru menggantikan Proffesor Dumbledore dan Proffesor Snape berdiri dari kursinya.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts, sekolah tercinta kita. Setelah mengalami tahun-tahun yang kurang menyenangkan kita harus banyak bersyukur bahwa kita masih ditakdirkan untuk bisa bernafas lega sampai sekarang. Sedikit pemberitahuan tentang hal biasa, hutan terlarang masih menjadi tempat yang dilarang bagi semua murid, ketua asrama akan membagikan jadwal pelajaran besok sesegera mungkin. Untuk tahun kelima saya ingatkan agar mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi OWL dan untuk tahun terakhir saya harapkan agar belajar keras untuk ujian penentuan kalian, NEWT. Silahkan kembali keasrama masing-masing diantar oleh Prefek asrama. Selamat malam!" ucap Proffesor McGonagall panjang lebar.

oOoOo

"Oi Granger, singkirkan kucing wajah penyokmu itu dari pangkuanku!"

"Oh Tuan Muda Ferret tersayang, sayangnya aku tak punya waktu untuk menurunkan Crookshanks, kau tahu sendirikan Tuan Muda Ferret sayang aku sedang mengerjakan essay transfigurasi yang panjangnya melewati panjangnya karpet silsilah keluargamu..."

"Damn, kau membuatku muak dengan panggilanganmu itu Granger. Dan asal kau tahu keluarga Malfoy mempunyai silsilah yang lebih panjang dari essai tak penting transfigurasi itu," ucap Draco sebal sambil memperagakan ekspresi orang ingin muntah.

"Aku tak perduli itu Tuan Muda Ferret tersayang, mau silsilah keluargamu sepanjang jenggot Dumbledore atau bahkan sepanjang Kali Ciliwung aku sama sekali tak berminat!"

"Arggh, kau membuatku gila Granger, jangan-jangan aku sudah terkontaminasi virus berbahaya dari dirimu, aku mau berendam untuk menghilangkan virus itu!"

Daraco pun akhirnya kabur kekamar mandi dan melempar Crookshanks yang tengah tidur nyenyak kearah sofa dekat Hermione. Crookshanks yang kaget mengeong keras sambil memasang tampang sangar kearah kamar mandi. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara keran yang diputar dan gemericik air keran serta senandung kecil dari mulut Draco mengalun.

"Dasar mahluk aneh, ckckck, yah setidaknya dia lebih ramah dan baik" gumam Hermione meneruskan essaynya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk.

"Eh, burung hantu Keluarga Malfoy?"

Hermione bangkit membuka jendela dan mempersilahkan burung hantu elang itu masuk. Diparuhnya terdapat bungkusan yang diduga Hermione adalah bungkusan permen dari ibu Draco, burung hantu itu melemparkan bungkusan itu dan langsung ngibrit keluar melalui jendela karena melihat Crookshanks yang memasang tampang buas dengan ancang-ancang ingin mencaploknya.

"Malfoy... ada kiriman dari keluargamu..." teriak Hermione membahana.

"Biarkan saja disana dan jangan sentuh sama sekali! Awas kalau berani!"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, sepenting apa sih bungkusan itu hingga dia tidak boleh tahu? Berbekal rasa ingin tahunya yang kelewat batas akhirnya dia membuka sedikit pembungkusnya, dan dia terkikik kecil, ternyata benar apa yang dia duga, itu seperti bungkus permen muggle yang sering dijual ditoko samping rumahnya. Tapi tunggu, permen lemon?

oOoOo

'Permen lemon yang berasa asam diawal dan manis dibelakang adalah perwujudan hidupmu, hidupmu yang penuh rintangan dan bahaya yang mungkin tak kau sukai mau tak mau harus kau lalui.

Itu sama dengan saat kau merasakan permen lemon, rasanya yang asam membuatmu tidak menyukai permen itu diawalnya. Tapi setelah kau merasakan manisnya dibelakang, kau akan bersyukur telah sabar menanti sampai manis itu datang, sama seperti hidupmu yang asam tapi berakhir manis, right Granger?'

oOoOo

Hermione kembali mengusap matnya yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal bening, ini sudah dua bulan lebih teman-temannya, Ron dan Harry tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Perasaan dicampakkan mengisi hatinya, dia menggerung lemah sambil menatap jendela, berharap Pig –burung hantu Ron- datang dan memberikan perkamen dengan tulisan besar-besar Ron mengabarkan keadaan Ron atau Harry. Sepuluh surat lebih telah ia kirimkan untuk Harry maupun Ron, namun nihil tak ada balasan. Dia telah mencoba bertanya pada Ginny, dan Ginny bilang bahwa suratnya masih setia dibalas oleh Harry.

Demi Merlin! Hermione hanya ingin tahu kabar mereka, apakah mereka tidak merindukan dirinya? Apa mereka sudah melupakan enam tahun kebersamaan mereka?

"Merasa ingin bunuh diri Granger?"

"Diamlah Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!"

"Oh, ternyata Princess Gryffindor telah kehilangan aumannya, hmm?"

"Damn, berhenti Ferret! Atau aku tak akan segan-segan mengutukmu menjadi musang! Kau mau?"  
"Wait, woles dong Granger, aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu..."

"Menghibur? Kau malah semakin membuatku emosi Malfoy! Enyahlah kau dari sini!" bentak Hermione sangar.

"Sabar dong Granger, kau lagi PMS huh? Nih..." ucap Draco sambil mengangsurkan bungkusan kecil.

"Apa ini Malfoy?"

"Buka saja, aku pergi dulu, kuharap setelah aku kembali kau sudah kembali menjadi Hermione Si Singa Lapar setelah membuka ini," ujar Draco dan pergi melengos kearah pintu.

'**Jangan bersedih Granger, wajahmu menjadi mengerikan kau tahu?! Aku lebih suka berdebat denganmu daripada melihat wajah kuyumu yang seperti jubah Filch'**

DEG

"Surat dan permen lemon? Jadi selama ini mungkinkah... Draco?'

oOoOo

"...Jadi selama ini kau yang memberikan ini Malfoy?"

"Hmm, kau mengajakku bicara Granger?"

Hermione yang gemas dengan tingkah laku Draco yang mengabaikannya sedari tadi akhirnya menjitak kepala mulus Draco dengan kekuatan wonder womannya.

"Aw Granger, kau tahu ini KDRT! Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik kan?"

"Hassh, mengaku saja deh Malfoy kau yang selama ini memberikan permen lemon ini kan?"

"..."

"Malfoy?"

"..."

"Atau perlu aku mengutukmu menjadi ferret lagi agar kau mengaku?"

"Ya ya ya, aku yang memberikannya Granger, kau puas?"

"Kenapa kau?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Apa Malfoy? Coba ulangi lagi?"

"Yaa, kau sudah kehilangan daya pendengaranmu Granger? TIDAK ADA SIARAN ULANG!"

"Tapi bagaimana caran kau mengirimkannya? Sampai The Burrow dan Hutan Dean?"

"Kau tak usah tahu Granger, dan perlu kau tahu, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Draco Malfoy huh?"

"Tapi kenapa kau tak menembakku saja Draco? Kau laki-laki pengecut ternyata!" ujar Hermione keras, "Padahal aku juga menyukaimu dan permen lemon itu..." lanjut Hermione lirih.

"Ahh kau menunggu-nunggu hal itu Granger? Tapi maaf aku tak mau berpacaran denganmu Granger! Dan aku bukan pengecut, hanya saja aku butuh waktu tahu!"

"Ke... kenapa Malfoy kau tak mau melakukan itu? Huh, apalagi namanya kalau bukan pengecut?" ucap Hermione.

"Aku bukan pengecut Granger, hanya saja aku butuh waktu untuk meloby Harry dan Ron agar bersedia menyimpan rahasia ini, dan alasan mereka tak mengirimimu surat balasan karena aku yang memintanya, hanya agar kau sadar aku disini perduli denganmu. Kenapa aku tak menembakmu? Karena aku tak mau jadi pacarmu, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anakku! Dan tidak ada kata menolak Granger!" Draco mengambil nafas, "Alasan aku berbalik mendukung Orde adalah untuk dirimu Granger, aku ingin kau tahu tak selamanya diriku memiliki jiwa yang kelam, aku sangat bersyukur menjadi pasangan ketua muridmu, aku bisa tiap hari melihatmu mulai bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi, dipasangkan dalam setiap kelas herbologi denganmu, dan... menggodamu setiap hari." Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir Draco.

"Jadi Ron dan Harry selama ini? TERKUTUKLAH MEREKA..."

Putuslah teriakan Hermione dengan jari Draco yang menempel pada bibir Hermione, dengan gerakan perlahan akhirnya bibir Draco mengunci dan mengklaim bibir manis Hermione denga lembut dan sensual.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

oOoOo

oOoOo

Fin

* * *

Err, Cuma bisa bungkuk-bungkuk badan karena fict abal ini T.T

Maaf karena Gaje dan OOC._.v

Fict ini khusus untuk ketua anggota Fantastics Essss, Lidya aka Lilids Lilac yang tengah sweet seventeen *ciee dan umum untuk penggemar dan pembaca FFn :D  
Happy Birthday Sayang, Leads :*

RnR ya :D

kalau bisa sekalian Fav xD

With Love,

Aurorafalter


End file.
